redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle
Chapter 1 Kristy Streambattle, daughter of Luzan and Miresha, the chieftains of the holt, was a pretty ottermaid of about 16 seasons. She wore a green, short, comfortable, loose dress and was tall, lean, and strong. She aimed as her clan members cheered. She fired the arrow and it landed right in the center of one of her opponent's. She quickly ran away as the other otters of her clan came to congratulate her. Not only was she a dead shot with a bow, but she also was a champion slinger. She sat by the river and loaded a rock into her. She threw it at a fish so hard that the fish was killed. She heard footsteps and stood up. "Who goes there?!" Miresha came around a rock. "Kristy Streambattle, what are you doin' here? You're supposed to be doin' the laundry! Your brother told me that you were using your bow again. You're a girl, not a boy. Girls are supposed to be gentle and peaceful and-" "So what if i'm a girl?! It's not fair. I'm not going to spend all my life as a fussy old housewife! I want to go somewhere and actually have some fun! It's not fair, mother. Why do girls have to be so...so...so gentle?!" "Kristy, git back into the cave. Now!" Angry, she stomped back into the cave. Her little sister, Ellen, poked her. "Haha! You got in trouble! Ha Ha!" "Shut up Ellen!" "Ooooh Shame!!! Heehee, lookit what i got!" Lauren held up a paw bracelet. "Teeheehee! I took it from your box!" Kristy chased after Ellen. "Hey, gimmme that back, you little wrench! You have your own!" "Nope. Streamdog took it." "He didn't!" Kristy easily caught up with Ellen. She grabbed her sister and growled "You better give me that back and get out of my sight right now before i bang your head into the wall." Ellen dropped the paw bracelet and started to scream. "Ahhh! Help! Mommy! Kristy's gonna bang me head into the wall!" Their mother came into the cave. "Kristy! Would you stop threatening you sister like that?! Why are you so immature?! You're already sixteen!" "Ellen stole my paw bracelet that granma gave me. She has her own but she lost it!" Ellen hid behind her mother. "I didn't!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Quiet, both of ye!" They looked up and saw their father, Luzan. "What's goin' on?!" Kristy explained everything. Luzan sighed. "Kristy, you have to stop acting like a boy. You-" "But why?! Why?! Why can't i do anything besides chores?! Why can't i be active?! It's not fair." She stormed outside and sat by the river again, weeping. Chapter 2 Streamflower Galedeep, a sea otter swam strongly back to her holt, many miles away from where the Streambattle holt was. Streamflower went into the holt, dripping wet. Her brother, Ryan, looked up at her. "So, sis, what have you been doin' this time? Trying to find a whale?" Streamflower laughed. "Yeah, i had to find one to feed your gigantic stomach. Pity there was none today." "C'mon, sis, you're late for dinner again. Where have you been?" "You sound like Father." "Pfft, sure." Streamflower went in and sat by her father, the holt chieftain. She whispered something into his ear. He eyed her sternly. "Don't tell anybeast else until after dinner." She nodded. Trouble was coming. ---- Zassila, a big evil ferret, marched her army into the Southward woods. She was going to destroy the forest, then go across the sea, to someplace called the Green Isle, and nobeast was going to stop her. She quietly approached a holt, thinking that nobeast suspected anything. ---- Far away, in Holt Streambattle, Kristy tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She could sense something was not right...why? She got up and strolled towards the river. But that was a mistake. An arrow whistled overhead. She knew that danger was here. Kristy ran at top speed back to the holt. "ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! Streambattlllleeeeee!!!" Kristy grabbed her bow went outside. She tried to hold the vermin off but couldn't. Then, some of the warriors came. later, all of them. she saw that the defenseless getting killed. She was trying to kill a stoat with an arrow point. What was going on?! Suddenly, everything went black. The next thing she knew was that a squirrel was standing over her. "Feelin' better yet?" "Uhh...where am I?" "Safe from where you used to be." "The holt! What happened? Where is everyone? What did you do?" She jumped up and ran from behind a rock. An arrow flew at her and she quickly ducked. She watched as her clan was mercilessly slain. She ducked behind the rock as a stone came hurling at her. She saw her father, still holding his sword and battling bravely as the vermin came at him. After every otter from the clan was slain, the vermin traveled north. Kristy waited for an hour before venturing out to check if any of the otters were still alive. All of them were dead. She found her bow and sling where she dropped it. Kristy found her brother's lance and her father's two blades. She picked them up. She tripped over her mother's dead body. Slowly, she undid the necklace around her mother's neck. Now, that was the only memory of her family. She was weeping. Her eyes blazed as tears fell from them. One word was on her mind right now...Revenge. Revenge! Kristy carefully buried every otter. She found a bag, and loaded it with what food and supplies were left. the squirrel joined her. She walked north, not paying any attention to the squirrel, after the vermin, with the word still in her mind. Revenge! Chapter 3 Streamflower stood up as her father called her. "Streamflower, tell us what you saw." "Um...well, i saw...a whole horde of vermin. They was goin' ter another holt. The Streambattle one, i think. They're in trouble. But it's too late to help them now, mates. We have to flee from here. An'-" "Charge!!!" Suddenly, the whole holt was flooded with vermin. She saw every otter massacred. She was confused. Now, the otters alive was her brother and herself. Somebeast hit her over the head and she feinted. At about dawn, she woke up. She wasn't in her holt...she was in...a camp? As she tried to sit up, another otter helped her. "Uhh...what happened? Where am I?" "What's your name, matey?" "My name is Streamflower Galedeep. What happened to the male otter?" "He was taken. I heard that stinkin' ferret say that he was to be her slave. By the way I'm Kristy Streambattle" A squirrel appeared behind the Kristy. "Uhh...miss..." "Right, i don't even know you. I'm Kristy Streambattle. This is Streamflower Galedeep. Who are you, mate?" "Sornia Treeflyer at your service, ma'am. Streamflower, here, take some o' this. It helps ye recover better." Kristy told them both what happened to her holt and how she was treated when her family was still alive. At the end, Streamflower shook her head. "Aye, that's kinda what happened to me too. I always go wandering 'cause all the female otters in my holt are always sewing, cookin', an' all that borin' stuff. That's when...wait, was there any others alive?" "Nope. They killed everybeast from my holt too." Streamflower started to weep. Sornia Treeflyer told them about her life to try to comfort Streamflower. "Well, I had always been a wanderer. Don't really got a home. Don't got parents or family. I've been alone for longer than I could remember." "Oh...anyway, let's get goin'. I'm gonna track that idiot ferret down an' rescue my brother. She's not gonna make a slave out o' my kin!" "Alright, let's go, but I'm gonna kill that stupid evil excuse fer a beast." "No! I'm gonna!" "Fine, whoever get's to her first!" "Deal." They set off, Sornia tracking ahead. ---- "Garrgh! Minsclaw, git over here!" "Yes, ma'am?" "Where's my dinner, eh?" "Still cookin' ma'am." "I suppose yore cookin' it?" "Yes ma'am." "Well, hurry up! After yore done, bring the otter in!" "Yas ma'am." The rat hurried outside. Zassila began sharpening her cutlass. She just finished destroying here. Now, she would go across the sea and destroy the place called The Green Isle. Chapter 4 Kristy and Streamflower began to make camp while Sornia went to forage for food. "Huh, Sornia didn't really have t'go an' find food. The river is not that far away. There's plenty o' fish there." "Aye, matey, i love fish. I'll go and get some. Wait here Kristy." "Ok, but be careful!" Streamflower walked to the river quickly. the ottermaid waded deep into the river. She got her javelin ready to stab as a fish swam by. "haharr, wot luck! an ottermaid all by 'erself!" Streamflower turned and saw a ferret with a five or so rats. her eyes hardened. "Galedeeeeeep!!!" She brandished her twin daggers. ---- Sornia went into the camp with her arms full of food. "Well, where's Streamflower?" "Fishin' 'cause ye took so long." "Oh. wait, i think i hear somethin'." "That's Streamflower! She's in trouble. Hurry, let's go!" "Ok, to the river! Treeflyeeeeeerrrr!!!" Kristy got there first and stabbed down on the ferret as he tried to attack Streamflower. "Streambattllleee!!!" Soon, the three woodlanders were back to back, surrounded by five big, evil, grinning rats. "Haharr, that shoopid ferret got hisself killed. We ain't gonna do that, are we mates?" "hahaha! nope! an' we'll take these three back to lady Zassila." "That's right, she'll kill ye nice'n'sl-" he was slain by one of Kristy's arrows. "Streambattllllleeeee!!! Die rats!" After some struggle, they managed to kill all the rats. Sornia licked the cut she had on her paw. She was the only injured one. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some dinner. " "Ok. Though, there's no fish." "Aye, I'll get some tomorrer." The next morning, they were off again. They heard a snap of a twig and a crash. "Owowowowow! hey ye big fat liddle bird! How many times do i gotta tells ye not to sneak up on me like that?!" "Kreeeerk! Sky Arrow not fat! Sky Arrow look for Shonnel an' find Shonnel. Then, big bug on wing an' Sky Arrow fall! Kraaaak!" Kristy rushed into where the noise was from, her bow loaded, and found a big kestrel and an otter arguing. "Uhh...are you ok?" The otter turned and brandished his lance but stopped when he saw a very pretty ottermaid. "Who are ye an' why are ye ere-oh...uh...hello. I'm Shonnel Shellhound. This ugly bird's Sky Arrow." "Kreeeaaark! Fat riverdog not call Sky Arrow ugly! Sky Arrow kill! kill stupid riverdog! Kristy looked from one to another. "Hello, my name's Kristy Streambattle. Uh...nice to meet'cher." She turned. "Sornia, Streamflower, git o'er here, mates!" Another squirrel and otter showed up. Kristy introduced them. "This is Sornia an' Streamflower." "Oh, hello." "Hi." "I'm Shonnel Shellhound an' this fat-ouch! Hey!" "Ahem, I be Sky Arrow." Streamflower thought for a moment. "Hmm...Shellhound...do you have any relation to Roniler Shellhound from the Green Isle?" "Yep, that's me daddy. How'd'yer know?" Sornia butted in. "'cos that's 'er daddy's friend, right?" "Yep." "Why don't ye come t'camp with me an' Sornia an' Streamflower?" "Sure. Ey, Sky Arrow, go an' get the haversack an' me sword." "Sky Arrow not gonna go!" "Why, matey?" "'Cos Shonnel call Sky Arrow fat'n'ugly." "Ok, ok, sorry, 'twas just a joke!" "Hmph!" "Tell ye wot, i'll give ye some candied chestnuts if'n ye do." "Sky Arrow go now!" With that, the big bird took off. Shonnel shook his head. "Hah, that bird'd do anythin' fer a candied chestnut. Ok, mates, lead away to camp!" Chapter 5 Zassila looked at the otter that was bound before her. "So, riverdog, what's yer name?" Ryan, Streamflower's captured brother, stuck his tongue out at her. "Not tellin' ye idiot!" Zassila kicked at him, but he ducked her paw, grabbed it and bit it. "Yeeearrrrrggghhh!!! Gerimofferme! Yeeeeaaaarrrggghhh!!!" Her guards struggled to free her paw. When they finally did, Ryan still struggled, spiting violent curses at them. Zassila screamed at them. "Stop him! bind him! for the next week, starve him an' whip him ten times every night!" Ryan still struggled. "Hah, so what? Starve me? I'll eat your soldiers instead of food. That'll taste nice! And whoever whips me will get eaten!" the brave otter inwardly puked at the thought of eating vermin. Zassila spat at him. "Grab him and whip him." Ryan bared his teeth. The guards were reluctant to go near him. Zassila spat again. "Hurry up!" They slowly bound him with a rope and dragged him outside, trying to avoid his sharp teeth and kicking paws. By the time they tied him to the tree, He had killed two of the rats with his teeth. Now, the vermin were really afraid of him. ---- Shonnel told them about his life that night. "Well, I was back at my home, the Green Isle. My daddy was the leader of the Shellhound clan. My ancestor, Leatho appeared to me one night. 'e said: 'Seek out the streambattle ottermaid from Mossflower, the next high rhulain. Bring her back and protect all against great evil that is coming. The evil one, ferret with an otterslave, will pay!' At dawn that day, i left on me ole boat with Sky Arrow. Me boat crashed an' 'ere i am! Well, i take it that you, Kristy, are the Rhulain. Are ye comin' to the green isle with me?" "Yes sir. But i don't get how i'm supposed to be a queen." "Ye'll soon find out, friend. Let's get some sleep now." Kristy and Shonnel went to scout ahead and look for the vermin at dawn the next morning. They found the camp and saw a young male otter tied to a tree growing in the middle of the camp. They were whipping him but each time, he screamed threats, curses, and insults at them. Kristy and Shonnel quickly ran back to their camp. "Streamflower, i think we found your brother." "Where?!" "At the vermin camp, they're whippin' him." "What?! Take me there! Now!" "No, wait, not yet. We need a plan." Sornia brandished her ax. "I've got one. Listen..." ---- Shonnel crouched behind a bush. He looked up at Sky Arrow, who was soaring in the sky, almost out of sight. He waited for a signal. Shonnel called out his battle cry. "Eeeee aye eeeee!" Sky Arrow screeched. "Kreeeaaark! Vermin! Release the otter now!" One of the rats looked around. "Ey, mates, Did ye hear that?" "Yep. I don't see anybeast around though." "Ya, maybe it's a ghost!" "No such thing as ghost, idiot!" Sky Arrow called again, this time, his voice was louder. "Heehahaha! Ye can't see me! I'm here!" Ssssssthuck! An arrow was embedded in the ground between a rat's paws. "Nah, actually, i'm over here!" A sling stone bounced off the tree one centimeter away from a ferret's paw. "I'm warnin' ye let that otter go!" Zassila came out. "No! Come out and show yourself!" "If'n ye say so!" Suddenly, there was an attack of slingstones, light javelins, and arrows. Not one of them hit the otter in the middle of the camp. "Charge them, hurry up! kill every one of them!" The vermin followed Zassila's orders and charged into the bushes. The otters and squirrel retreated. There was a cry, not one of theirs. "Eulaliiiaaaaaa!!! Give 'em blood'n'vinegar!!!" About ten hares came out of nowhere and slew half of the vermin. The rest, including Zassila, ran away and took their captive with them. A middle aged hare introduced himself. "Major Manirel Morficust Aldicork Lidiner Derincer o' th' Long Patrol at yer service, ma'ams and sirs! Major Mald fer short, wot!" "Uhh...nice to meet ye. An' thanks fer savin' us." "No prob, wot!" "Uhh..." "Will ye come back t' the blinkin' mountain with us?" "Erm, wot mountain, mate?" "Salamandastron o' course!" "Oh! uh...sure. Whatever that is." "Ye'll soon find out, old lad!" Chapter 6 Zassila ran into a clearing in Mossflower woods. She saw she was near the river, where it flowed into the great sea. Tomorrow, she would build a ship and sail to the place called the Green Isle. But for now, she and her vermin needed rest. The hares had killed half of her force; she only had thirty left now. ---- Kristy, Streamflower, Shonnel, Sornia, and ten hares camped down for the night. One young new recruit dropped his pack heavily onto the ground and collapsed. He started to talk loudly. "Oh, me paws're so jolly well tired, me backs killin' me, an-!" Major Mald cuffed him soundly and kicked him. "Shut up, young Sindrone! There're vermin in this part o' the woods wot!" The hare continued to talk. "Aye, major, if'n any vermin come we'll give 'em some blood'n'vinegar, wot wot! We'll slay every single one an-!" "I said, no talkin'!" "Yeeheehahaha! Flitchaye comma getta!" "Heeheehee! Alla riverdogs an' rabbiks die!" "Teeheehee! Bushytail too!" The ever impulsive Sindrone picked up his daggers and started to run towards the vermin. "C'mon, mates! Let's give 'em a taste o' th' Long Patrol, wot! Eulaliiiiaaaa!" Suddenly, a smell filled the camp. All of the hares, otters, and squirrel were unconscious in seconds. The Flitchaye weasels tied them up and brought them to their camp. ---- At dawn, Zassila roughly woke up the sleeping otter captive. "'ey, Smartmouth wakey wakey!" Ryan woke up and glared at the ferret. "Hmm...well, did you wash yer mouth in th' river yet? it stinks." "Shurrap, riverdog! ye don't talk t'me like that!" "Well, idiotic excuse fer a toad, i just did!" "Grarrgh! i'm tired o' talkin' t'that riverdog! Burdgy, make him gather some wood fer our new ship." "Yes ma'am. C'mon river dog." Ryan stood up and pulled at his chains. "Hey, fox, do me a favor, would ye? go an' boil yer ugly face in the river. It makes me wanna throw up." "Yah, sharrup! go an' chop some wood fer the boat! now!" he cracked his whip. "'urry up!" "Yes sir, an' while i chop wood, would ye like me t' chop yer head off too?" "Go, ye stupid, shrivelin' idiot!" "Ok, ok, i'm goin', fathead! Ye don't gotta be so touchy! Yeesh!" The otter bent to pick up a piece of driftwood. Then he smiled as he got an idea. He whirled around and smashed the wood over Burdgy's head, knocking him out cold. Chapter 7 "Yeeheehee! Riverdog wakey wakey! Time t' boil you up! Flitchaye eatta!" Kristy came awake slowly, as did all her other friends. They were all tied to trees, two to each. Shonnel was tied next to her. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of camp littered with bones, leftover food, and dead twigs. She saw some weasels covered in leaves and plant dye. She kicked out at the closest one. "Go 'way idiots!" She heard Shonnel whisper into her ear. "Shh, they'll cook us now if you talk. just wait fer my bird an' he'll have us out, matey." "Ok, where is Sky Arrow, anyways?" "You'll see." A while later, three decorated stones dropped out of nowhere into the center of camp. Then, there was a voice. "Kreeeeeh! Let my friends go now!" The flitchaye began to panic because they didn't know that Sky Arrow was talking. They thought it was a ghost. Shonnel winked at Kristy. "We'll be free soon!" "Kreeearrrk! I said let my friends go!" Sky Arrow flew down from out of nowhere. "Kreeeaaaaah! My master sent me to free his friends!" "Go getta friends. Flitchaye let them go!" Sky Arrow used his sharp beak to cut all the ropes. "Kreeek! We leave now! Follow us, and you die!" As the otters, hares, and squirrel left, the skinny weasels followed timidly. Once they were out of the clearing, the flitchaye were surrounded by shrews. One particular big one spoke, "Yew 'eard the bird! Follow us and die!" The guosim shrews slaughtered the flitcheyes on the spot. Chapter 8 Ryan had gathered alot of wood for Zassila's ship. Now, he was supposed to help build it. Funny, nobeast dared to tease him or even touch him. They all treated him like one of their own, except Zassila. But why? He was an otter captive. he still had chains on as he worked. Then he realised it: they were trying to make him into a vermin! But he wouldn't let it happen! He began to insult them. "Hey snotface! Ye look like ye need a break. Yer too wimpy and skinny to be buildin' a boat!" "Grr...sharrup!" "Why should i? Yew can't make me!" "Oh yes i can! C'mere!" "Hmm...nah, ye need to work out more! come over here!" "Grr! I'm gonna get yew!" The rat that he insulted had his sword out and was walking towards Ryan when Zassila came out. "What's this all about?" "None of yer business, idiot! go back to sleep!" "Otter, come here!" "My name is Ryan, not otter! and yer too lazy to come here; that's why ye want me to go there!" "Grrrr...no food fer yew!" "I'll eat you then!" "Bunky, chain him up!" ---- "whoo! thanks Sky Arrow! For a moment there, i thought we were gonna be jolly well eaten wot!" "Kreee! Sky Arrow always help friends!" "Hmm...so I see." "Well, I'm starvin'!" "You always are!" "Let's get some breakfast now." "Ok. Er, how? The weasels took our packs of food." "Uh, I know, us otters can go get some fish." "Alright. I likes fish." Chapter 9 Ryan had been chained to a tree. He was sitting down, chewing on some sweet grass. He had a plan in his head. He was going to get out of here! ---- Shonnel, Kristy, and Streamflower had brought back a lot of fish. The rest of the group were chewing on cooked fish. The guosim had gone back to their boat and went sailing in the rivers again. Major Mald watched as his patrol finished eating and stood up. They were going to do some quick marching that day. One of the younger hares was chatting away. "Mmm...that fish was good. I like fish. Never get too much of it, though, wot! I dunno why. Well, at least we'll get to Salamandastron soon, wot wot! Real food there. Not camp rations. Hey, Kristy, wait'll you see Salamandastron. It's great there. Lots o' food, wot! Oooh. Nice necklace!" Kristy had almost forgot about her mother's necklace. The day of her family's death came back to her mind. She had tears in her eyes as she replied. "Oh, this. Thanks, it's my mom's." The hare who was talking saw that Kristy was sad now. She quickly said something else. "Oh, erm, so, where are ye goin' after you come back to Salamandastron with us, wot?" "Uh...to...get revenge." Kristy left quickly. She went to sit alone by the river, crying. After a while, Streamflower and Shonnel came to comfort her. Streamflower patted her back gently. "It's ok. You'll get your revenge. Besides, Shonnel thinks the enemy that we need to face at that green isle place is Zassila." "Yep, 'member the poem that me ancestor Leatho Shellhound said? 'Seek out the streambattle ottermaid from Mossflower, the next high rhulain. Bring her back and protect all against great evil that is coming. The evil one, ferret with an otterslave, will pay!'" "Uh-huh, that otterslave might be me brother, ryan." Kristy sniffed and dried her eyes. "I forgot about that. But, why am i supposed to be queen? Why not you, Streamflower? I have no experience, I never led any battle, or group, or even a game before!" "What'cha talkin' about, mate? I thought ye were the leader o' this group." "Shonnel's right, pal. You're leadin' this revenge mission." "But, i thought we were equals...you guys are as much in charge as i am. And, how come Sornia doesn't have a say?" "No, yer highness, you're in charge here." "That's right, Lady. Sornia is just taggin' along." "Stop! Stop callin' me that! You're my friends, not my subjects. Can't we rule that isle together?" "Nope, yer in charge." "That's right, now lead away. The long patrol is gonna leave soon." Kristy stood up. "Why? What's wrong with you? I thought you were my friends! Why don't you act like it?" Kristy ran deeper into Mossflower woods, not knowing where she was going. Shonnel looked to the direction she was going. "I'm gonna go after her. You go back to the patrol and tell 'em that we'll catch up." Chapter 10 Ryan eyed the vermin happily. he had been trying to cut the chains on his paws loose for a while now, and he finally succeeded! He stood up and stretched while the vermin were sleeping. Then, one of the foxes awoke. "Ey, wot are ye doin? yer supposed t'be chained up!" "Sharrup, fatbrain! I'm gettin' out o' 'ere today." He swung his chains at the fox and the vermin crumpled under the metal. "Bye sucker!" Suddenly, ten vermin surrounded him. "Hahaha! Get him, mates!" Ryan swung his chains around, above his head. "Then come an' get me!" The vermin crowded in on him. "Galedeeeeeepp!" ---- “Kristy! Kristy Streambattle! Wait for me.” When she heard Shonnel’s voice, Kristy speeded up. “Leave me alone! You guys don’t care!” “Kristy, wait. Listen to me.” Kristy stopped. Shonnel caught up to her and put a paw on her shoulder, “Kristy, please, listen t’me. We didn’t mean it. ‘twas just a joke.” She shrugged his paw off, “Huh, yeah right, ye don’t care!” “No, no, I’m tellin’ the truth. Ye can ask Streamflower. Besides, why don’t ye wanna be queen?” “Because…I don’t know. I just don’t feel like one. I mean, I’m just-just a nobody. I’m not worthy. I’ve done nothing to deserve it.” “Hmm…I don’t know, I think ye’d make a really good queen. “ Kristy blushed and shrugged. “I don’t know…I don’t even know what a queen does, other than order other beasts around.” “Yah, ye’ll get the hang of it. Wot d’ye say we go an’ find the patrol now, eh?” “Ok. Wow, I forgot all about that. hmm...” “Aye. Oh, an’ I have one question before we go.” “Yes?” “I never knew your full story. Would ye mind tellin’ me?” Kristy’s eyes hardened. “Ok, I’ll tell ye on the way. Let’s go.” They walked through Mossflower woods, trying to pick up the Long Patrol’s tracks as Kristy Streambattle told her story. “Well, when my holt was still alive…” Just as they spotted the others ahead, Kristy finished her story. She was crying again and Shonnel put his paw around her shoulders. “It’s ok; you’ll get your revenge and be queen.” Kristy was about to say something when, a stoat appeared in front of them. They both immediately drew their weapons. Chapter 11 “Galedeeeeeeppp!” Ryan swung his chains and took out three of the vermin. The other seven tried to charge him, but failed. Any who went close enough were taken down with the heavy chains. Then suddenly, something hit his head and all went black. ---- Kristy and Shonnel were back to back. They had been surrounded by seven vermin scouts of Zassila. Shonnel whispered to Kristy. "When they're least expectin' it, try a wild charge." One of the rats spat on the ground. "Heeheeheehee! So, let's take these back to Zassila." The others sniggered and agreed with him. "Hahaha! and we'll get promoted." "An' that other otter will have some pals too." When Kristy heard Zassila's name, her eyes clouded with red. Shonnel saw her trembling with anger. "Control yourself, mate. Ye could get us killed. When I shout, charge." The vermin continued to spit threats and insults at them. Suddenly, "Eeeeeee aye eeeeee! Shellhooooouuuuunnnd!!! Streambattllllllleeeeeeee!!!" The two angry otters they surrounded, took them completely by surprise. ---- Sornia heard something and took out her ax. She looked back and saw some figures moving. She called up to the front of the patrol, where Streamflower was. "'ey streamflower, I hear somethin'. I'm gonna go check it out. Be back in a minute." "Alright, go ahead. Just be careful matey." ---- When he woke up, he was tied to a tree and Zassila was holding a whip. “Haha, so I see you finally woke up, eh?” “Yeah, so what if I did, stupid?” “You’re not gonna escape or tease my soldiers again, waterdog.” “So, lookit that big strong fox o’er there. He was in the group that tried to get me an’ ‘e couldn’t even get me by hisself! Yer nothin’ but a piece ‘o garbage with other pieces o’ trash fer a horde!” Whip! Whip! “Sharrup, slave!” Ryan glared at Zassila, bleeding on his shoulder where she whipped him. “I’m no slave. Ye can’t make me do anythin’!” “Oh, yes I can, once we get to the Green Isle, ye are not gonna ever defy me again!” Chapter 12 Kristy was suddenly pushed out of the way as an ax flew out of nowhere overhead. Shonnel quickly helped her back up. “Where did that come from?” Sornia came hurling out of nowhere and picked up her ax.”Treeflyeeeeerrrrrr!!!” Kristy fought with renewed hope as she saw the Long Patrol turn around and run towards them. By the time they got there, there was not much to kill. Streamflower slew the last rat. Then, Sornia collapsed. ---- Ryan was bound twice as much, was surrounded by vermin guards at all times, and was unable to eat anything, except anything he could find on the ground…which was mainly grass. He kept insulting and yelling at the guards. They could only whip him and insult him back. But, he would always catch the whip and then there would be a fight. Then, Zassila would come out and settle things. “Yew again, otter. Let’s see what ye can do aboard me new ship, the Waterdeath tomorrow, eh?! Hahhaha!!!” “Oooh, we’re gonna go sailin’? Yay! “ “Hahaha, yeah, ye might be happy now, but once we get aboard, ye won’t be happy.” “Whoohoo! Thank ye, stupid garbage. I love the sea! Galedeeeeeeeeppp!!!” Zassila turned around and headed back to her tent. Why had she forgotten that he was an otter?! ---- Sornia was on a crutch. He leg had been severely injured and none of them were very good healers. She limped along side Kristy. "Hey, Kristy." "Yeah?" "Do we have a boat to get over the sea?" "nope. that's the problem, we need one." "Oh. Well, i've got a friend around here that has one, probably." "Really? Well, d'ye think we can use it?" "He'll probably wanna take you there. He loves goin' sailin'." "Ok, thanks for the info. Now, we need to get to Salamandastron first." "Why?" "You'll see." There was a screech overhead. "Kreeeaaaarrrkk! Sky Arrow see big rock, three days away!" Chapter 13 That night, while everybeast else was asleep, Kristy, Streamflower, and Shonnel crept silently out of camp. Sky Arrow had gone to Salamandastron to tell the inhabitants of their comming. Kristy and her friends decided to track ahead. They all went separate directions. She found herself going towards a fire. then, she realized that it was her enemy! Without thinking, she drew her sword and stabbed the ground with her lance. "Streambatttllllleeee!!!" Streamflower and Shonnel met at the exact same time they heard Kristy's warcry. "That's Kristy!" "Somethin' wrong. Let's go!" ---- Ryan had been awake. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. He sat up as he heard a cry, "Streambatttllllleeee!" Suddenly, he saw an otter with a lance and a sword crash into the camp. She headed straight to the biggest tent. Vermin crowded around her, but they were no match for an angry, vengeful, otter in blood wrath. Just when they were going to overwhelm her, two other otters crashed through the trees. Ryan recognized one of them. "Streamflower!" They both ignored him and fought their way to where Kristy was. "Galedeeeeeeeep! Eeeee aye eeeeeee!" There was a screech above. "Kreeeeeeh! Sky Arrow go get bunny rabbits!" ---- Major Mald cocked his ears this way and that. What was that sound? Suddenly, something landed next to him. "Kreeearrrk! Sky Arrow see Shonnel, Kristy, Streamflower, an' somebeast else. They tell Sky Arrow to get bunny rabbits!" "Whoah, what a minute, wot! First, we're not blinkin' bunny rabbits, we are hares! HARES Second, where are they and wot are they flippin' doin' there?" "Sky Arrow see riverdogs at vermin camp. They fight battle. gonna get killed! Hurry, rabbit!" "WE'RE HARES! HARES HARES HARES'!! and i would hurry up if'n ye tell me where they are!" "Follow Sky Arrow." By now, all the hares were up and armed. "Patrol, March!!!" Chapter 14 Zassila came out and looked around. destruction. An ottermaid. She locked eyes with Kristy. Her eyes, red with bloodwrath...there was something, something in her eyes. Whatever it was, it sent a chill down her spine. The ottermaid started to go towards Zassila. She panicked. She gathered some of her vermin and Ryan. "Retreat! Retreat!" Suddenly, the camp was filled with hares. Again, she escaped with her head captains and an otter. Those who weren't with her, were killed. Kristy raged. Where was Zassila? She started to run into the forest, but Shonnel and Streamflower held her back. "Leggo o' me! i have to kill her. I'm gonna rip that idiot into pieces! Release me!" "Kristy, calm down! you'll get your revenge. Now, we gotta tend to your wounds. lookit that cut on yer paw." "Yeah, and also, she still has enough vermin to kill you." Kristy struggled until Streamflower dumped some water over her head. She stopped. She was still shaking with rage. "Fine, but, when the time comes, she's mines!" Streamflower looked at her for a second. "Fine, i only want to rescue my brother." "What got into you? You practicly were gonna kill yerself!" "I don't know, when i found out it was Zassila's camp, I just lost control..." "Ok, now, lets see that paw." ---- Zassila, her ten vermin, and one otterslave ran through Mossflower woods, searching for their newly built ship. They were going to leave this land now! Zassila tugged on Ryan's rope, which still kept him captive. "Hurry up, stupid! Yer friends are commin'!" Ryan actually slowed down. "Grrr...if ye just let me go ye wouldn't be in this mess, ye piece o' trash! Or, maybe ye would, seein' thet ye killed me clan. Me sis an her friends will hunt ye down an' destroy ye!" "Sharrup! Git movin'! To the ship that we built!" Ryan gritted his teeth as the rope dug into his paws. No, Streamflower and her friends won't destroy Zassila; he will! Yes, he will rip her to pieces, and burn her remainings! Chapter 15 Kristy had a cut on her left footpaw. She limped between Shonnel and Streamflower, who were supporting her. They were almost to Salamandastron, only a day away. But, if they march double, they would make it by nightfall. Major Mald told her that the badger lord, Lord Fireblade, sent the Long Patrol out to find her and bring her back. She had asked why, but the hare had changed the subject. "Er, do you know anybeast with a boat?" "No, but Sornia does. And why-" "Oh, er, good. Then, when will you be goin' wot?" "I don't know, maybe three days after we reach the mountian? I've got a question, how-" "Ahem, we have to jolly well march double to reach Salamandastron by night time, wot!" Suddenly, a big squirrel, with two score others, holding slings, dropped out of nowhere. They loaded bows and pointed it at the surrounded party. "Drop yer weapons, rabbits!" The major stomped forward. "We are not rabbits, we are hares," "Shut up, rabbit, i didn't tell ye to talk!" "Excuse me, i am a-" "I said shut up, rabbit!" Sornia stepped forward, "Sir, we are not vermin. We are travelers, so kindly let us pass in peace." "Uh...oh. Sorry 'bout that. Can't let our guard down in this part o' the woods. Sorry. Ok, mates, put down all weapons. And, rabbit-" "WE ARE NOT RABBITS! WE ARE HARES! HARES HARES HARES HARES!!!" "Ok, ok, hare. Sorry, now would you like to have lunch with us before you leave?" At the mention of food, Mald became more polite. "Oh, lunch? Sure, why not. Lead the way, sah, wot!" ---- Zassila and her ten vermin stood at the stern of the small vessel. They were watching the spot of land get smaller. Ryan sat tied to a pole. He sang at the top of his voice. He tried his worst to sing. He was making all of it up as he went along. “Ooooh, I’m a scummy, piratin’ sea dog I’m cap’n o’ the Weefog I kick me crew fer no reason at all An’ I smash ‘em into trees t’ watch leaves fall I cut ‘em up with me cutlass fer practice Oh, an’ I tell ye, I never miss! Ooooh, I wuz born in a stream durin’ a storm I onced kicked a whale an’ ‘e became deformed I eat three sharks fer lunch everyday An’ I throw me enemies everyway I can lift a thousand times me weight Oh, an’ I tell ye, nobeast looks at me with hate!" Chapter 16 "Eulaliiiiaaaaa!!! Hello?! Open up! It's the jolly ole long patrol, wot!" A gigantic badger came out of the mountain, "So you're back. Did you find them?" "Yep, right here, sah." "Uhh, hello, sir. I'm Kristy Streambattle. This is Shonnel Shellhound, Sornia Treeflyer, and Streamflower Galedeep, my mates. Umm...I think you know the bird?" "Yes, I do. Are you the High Rhulain?" "Uhh..." Shonnel butted in. "Yes she is." "Alright, come with me. We need to talk." "Yes sir. How 'bout them?" "Bring them along too, Lady." "Yes sir. Oh, and please don't call me Lady, I'm Kristy." "Alright." ---- Zassila glared at the otter. He had been singing for the last three hours. It was very annoying. first, because he had a horrible voice. Second, because he was insulting them in his songs, and third, because he was singing VERY LOUD. that was it! She would put a stop to his singing! "Would ye just shut up?!" Ryan sang back, "No, ye fat worm, I love singing. an' I...looooovvvveeee thheeeeee sseeeeeeaaaaaaaaa!!!!" He started to sing another song. Zassila had enough. She took her whip and started walking towards the otter. Ryan saw it and sang, "An' Stupid Antbrain's commin' with a whip in 'er paw She's a fat ugly nobrain and that's all i saw! She's raisin' 'er whip An' i'm gonna give her a slip!" Zassila brought the whip down. Ryan grabbed it and pulled it. Zassila came crashing towards him. The fight was on! Chapter 17 Melena Shellhound stood on the sand at the Green Isle. It was almost night. She could sense something was comming. Ever since her brother, Shonnel left, she could feel something was going to happen. But what? Then she saw a ship. She picked up her javelins and went to alert the clans. "Dad! Dad!" "Don't bother me now, Melena. I have to-" "Dad! There's-" "Don't interrupt me, Melena." "But, there's a ship!" "Ship? Is it Shonnel's?" "No, it's a big evil one. over there!" "Great Seasons! Go and gather all the warriors." Melena ran into the stone fortress that had been built by her ancestor, Leatho Shellhound, and the old High Rhulain, Tiria Wildlough. "Eeeeee aye eeeeeee! Everybeast in the dining room! Council of war!!!" ---- Kristy, Shonnel, Streamflower, and Sornia followed Lord Fireblade to his chamber. Shonnel had sent his kestrel, Sky Arrow back to the Green Isle to warn them of the evilness comming. When they went into the badger's chamber, they looked around in amazement. "Whoa! Lookit all those weapons!" "Aye, I make them in my spare time. Anyway, I understand you are going accross the ocean to fight an vermin at the Green isle." "H-h-how did you know that?" Fireblade ignored the question. "Do you have a ship?" Sornia spoke up. "Yes sir, I know somebeast that has one." "Good. you are going to go fight them by yourselves?" "No sir. Me mates at the green isle have an army. An' I sent Sky Arrow to warn them." "There will be more vermin than you expect." "Huh? Zassila only took about 10 with her." "Corsairs." "Lord, How do you know all this?" Again, the badger ignored the question. "Would you like to take any of the long patrol with you?" "Uhh..." "I think you better." "No, it's ok. We can take care of it." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Otters at the Green Isle are enough." "The vermin will outnumber them though." "How d-" "I'm a seer. Like my ancestor, Lonna Bowstripe." "Oh, no wonder you knew all that stuff. An' with your permission, Lord, we will stay for about two days." "Alright. You should get some dinner now, you must be hungry." "Thank you. We'll be goin' now." Chapter 18 Ryan pulled the whip harder and made Zassila let go if it. He had been chewing on his rope for a long time. Now, he was free! Zassila jumped upon him. He rolled out of the way. He brought the whip down on her back twice. "Hahaha! Now, wot, eh, stinkface?" "Guards! Help me ye stupid broggle heads!" whip! smack! Zassila screamed as Ryan whipped her. "Hahaha! How do you feel now, eh?" Zassila looked into the otter's eyes and saw a crazed look. "Stupid guards!!! Hurry up!" Ryan continued to whip her, mercilessly. "Hahaha! Oooh, i'm so scared!" Then everything went black. One of the foxes, Canidae, stood over the unconscious form of Ryan. She took a chain and chained him to the wooden pole. Then, she went and helped Zassila put on some herbs on her back. She really hated the life of a vermin. Why does innocent creaturs have to be killed so mercilessly? She felt sorry for that otter. And she was going to help him escape! ---- Melena stood on the table. "We need to destroy them, mates! We need a plan. They should get here by dawn tomorrow. Anybeast have a plan?" A younger ottermaid stood up. "I've got one!" "Then come up here, Enhydra Streamdog! Tell us yer plan." "Well, we can have archers behind rocks, trees, an' other stuff. When they sail into the bay, we will light fire to arrers an' we can shoot them!" "Hmm...that's a great idea! Get some rest, mateys. Tomorrow, we will start a war! Eeee aye eeeeeeee!!!" The whole dining room echoed as the rest of the otterclans screamed. "Eeeeee aye eeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" ---- Kristy sat with Shonnel, Streamflower, and Sornia at a small table. A female hare, about 14 seasons, sat herself down at the table and smiled at them. "I'm Alleni! Do you want a jolly ole tour of the flippin' mountain?" "Sure." "Ok, let's see. After dinner, we will give you a bally tour, wot!" "Thank you. So do you want us to tell you our story, of how we got here?" "Sure! I've always loved stories! An' I bet me blinkin' pals would love to hear a bally story, wot!" "Alright, Kristy, you start with yours." "Ok, let's see..." When they finished the story, Alleni stood up and pounded the table once with her fist. "Goodness! What's wrong with the flippin' vermin?! That's completly terrible, wot wot! When are you gonna bally leave? I'm commin' too." "No, you can't." "Why not?!" "Because it's too dangerous." "Aye, mate. 'Tis no use to waste lives. It's not yer fight." "Well, It is now, wot!" "Ye really want to come?" "Yes! Of course I absoballyspiffinblinkinjollyflippinlutly want to, wot wot wot! Can't just sit around all day doin' chores." "Will yer parents let ye?" "Dunno who me parents are. Colonel Forjam told me thet me parents were killed by vermin, wot." "Oh, well, Alleni, if ye really wanna come..." "Yessss! Wahoooo!" "Shhh...don't let anybeast else know. We're sneakin' away from here tomorrer at night." "Righto! Ok, now let's give you a tour of the jolly ole mountain, wot! Chapter 19 While he was unconscious, two otters appeared in front of Ryan. The female, dressed in armor, with a coronet on her head spoke. "Ryan Galedeep, ye will soon be united with your kin." The male, with a torn up tunic, and a big scar across one eye spoke. "Ye shall find the Shellhound maid, and tell her of the two joint evil forces." "The high rhulain's on her way. Trust the vixen." They both faded away. Ryan awoke slowly and painfully. At first, he thought there was an egg ontop of his head. He was trying to figure out his dream. what was a Rhulain? Who were the otters? What Shellhound maid? Joint forces? Then, when he opened his eyes, he saw a fox. He bared his teeth and strained against his chains. "Stay away, idiot!" "shhh! I'm here to help ye." "Help? Wot vermin helps a goodbeast?" The vixen looked him in the eye. Ryan saw something in her eyes that was different. something echoed in his mind. trust the vixen. "Alright, what can you do?" "Well..." ---- The otters spread around the bay, hiding behind anything. It was still dark. They each carried a bow, a quiver of arrows, flint an tinder, and a pile of dry moss and twigs. As the ship came into the bay, Captain Mogswiffer stood at the stern of his ship. "Haharr, mates, would ye lookit that fortress, all ready fer me takin'!" Melena stood behind a big hollow log. She called out. "Go no further, vermin, you're surrounded. Look around you." Fires lit up the dark skies. Hundreds of them! "Yah, they're just decoy fires, let's keep goin' mates!" "I'm warnin' ye leave, or get burned!" "Don't listen to 'em, mates, row!" The ship slowly moved forward. Then. SSssssssssstttthhhuck!!! The ship was on fire! Chapter 20 The second night, at around midnight, Kristy, Sornia, Shonnel, Streamflower, and Alleni gathered some supplies and sneaked into Mossflower woods. Sornia, whose paw had been treated in the infirmary, lead the way to her friend's home. About five minutes later, there was a crack of a twig. They instantly drew their weapons. "Who goes there?!" Silence. "Answer me, who are you?! If'n yer a friend, come out. If yer a vermin, go an' boil yer fat head!" Nothing happened. "Let's move on. That was probably some wind." "Alright." "Sornia, who's yer friend?" "Lunitia Galedeep." Streamflower almost shouted. "Wait, that's me older cousin! He's been missin' since i was a dibbun!" "Well, ye'll git to see him again. Now, let's move!" ---- Major Mald knelt behind a bush, his paw on a young hare's mouth. when Kristy and her friends were out of sight, he let the young hare go. "What's wrong with you, wot?! Yer so clumsy, young Marnical, wot!" "Major, do follow them now?" "Yes, let's go, wot!" two score hares followed him, all heavily armed. ---- The vermin had escaped on logboats. They paddled full speed to shore. The otters kept firing arrows, picking off and burning vermin. All around the bay, there were screams and warcries. Once in a while, there was an odd screech, not belonging to any of them. Then, Sky Arrow flew out of nowhere. He landed next to Melena and her father, Lumic. "Kreeeeeh. More evil commin' this way! Shonnel be commmin' with help!" "Shonnel's alive! Whew, tell us everything later. Now, return to Shonnel and tell him to hurry." "Kreeeeeaaahh. Shonnel with the high rhulain." With that, the kestrel flew away, back to his master. "The high rhulain's commin' mates! fire!" ---- Ryan looked up. He was waiting for them to land at the green isle. Then, he would go according to Canidae's plan, and escape! He saw a kestrel overhead. He whistled loudly. "Hey, bird! Do you know where the Green Isle is?" "Kreeeeeh! You very close! One more day. Tell Melena I go get High Rhulain." The kestrel flew away. Ryan called after him. "Wot's a High Rhulain?" ---- Kristy walked behind Sornia. They were getting close to Lunitia Galedeep's home. Suddenly, a big sea otter with an eyepatch and a chunk of his left ear missing jumped out of nowhere. He brandished twin swords. "Who goes there?!" Woah, this is not my cousin, Streamflower thought. Sornia twirled her sling. "Hey, it's just me, Sornia an' me pals." "Oh, well, why were you sneakin' around, then, eh, matey? So who are you guys?" "This is Kristy Streambattle, Alleni Forerunner, Shonnel Shellhound an' Streamflower Galedeep." Lunitia walked towards Streamflower, who backed up slightly. "Hmmm...you're Streamflower...name sounds familiar..." "Er...yeah...an' er...we're cousins...if'n ye haven't noticed..." "Uh...hmm...oh! Streamflower! Hahaha! 'tis really you! Last i saw ye was when ye was 'bout seven seasons!" "Huh, yeah, then ye disappeared!" "Right. That's cause i got kidnapped. Killed the vermin an' got lost, y'know." "Wow. How'd ye lose an ear an' an eye?" "Killin' vermin, duh. So, how's the ole holt?" "Uhh...." "Ok, let's tell you at lunch time." "Yeah, because it's not good." Lunitia cocked his head. "Well then, c'mon. I'll show ye me home." Chapter 21 Balefir, a ferret on Captain Mogswiffer's boat tapped his captain's shoulder and ducked a flaming arrow. "Er, cap'n..." "Wot?!" "There's a ship o'er there." "Git o'er to that ship, mates!" They paddled furiously to the ship. Zassila came out of her cabin when she heard some interesting words to Ryan's song. "Hooooo...I see some fatheads an' i wanna beat them 'till they're all red They're paddlin' here that's some ugly clothes they wear they're wavin' and burnin' Whoo! go fire arrers! Uhh...wot rymes with arrers?" Zassila peered at the others. A fat stoat called up to her, "'Ey, 'elp us matey!" She thought for a moment. Then she sent her followers to let down ropes to the other vermin. She had a plan! ---- After they told Lunitia their story, he pounded his fists on the table. "I'm commin' with ye. I'll take ye on me ship. An' I'll kill Zassila!" Kristy stood up. "No ye won't I will!" "Back off, mate, I will!" "Too bad, I called first." Soon they were face to face, eye to eye. Their were weapons drawn and they were ready to fight. Shonnel and Streamflower quickly took charge. "Whoa, mates, wait a moment." "Ye'll not go far by fighting each other." "That's right. You two need to cool down. I've given up revenge, I only want to rescue Ryan. That's what you should do, Lunitia. Besides, she's the queen." "I don't care who she is, ye don't tell me wot to do, maid!" Kristy broke away from Streamflower and strided towards the one eyed sea otter. "Hey, you don't insult females! Just because we're girls, doesn't mean we can't beat you!" "Oh yeah? Let's settle this with a fight!" "Fight it is. Haharr, let's see if ye can't beat me!" Blades were drawn. Shonnel, Streamflower, Sornia, and Alleni stood, restraining them. Suddenly, another hare came striding in, nonchalantly. "Hey, ole chaps, wot's goin' on?" Kristy glared at him. "Major Mald, what are ye doin' here?! I didn't want the Long Patrol to come!" "Sorry miss, wot. Gotta obey Lord Fireblade, y'know. An' Alleni's me niece y'know." Lunitia waved his twin swords. "Hey, are ye gonna fight or not?!" "Grr...Streambattlleeeeeeee!!!" Kristy broke loose again and hurled herself onto the other otter. Lunitia wrenched his paws from Shonnel and Sornia's paws. "Galedeeeeeeeeeeppp!!!" There was a whistle and suddenly, the cave was full of hares. Kristy and Lunitia were pulled apart, each straining to get each other. Lunitia had a cut on his arm and Kristy had a small scratch on her paw. Major Mald put himself between them. "Explain please, wot! What's this about? The both o' ye are otters! You shouldn't be fightin', wot! I need a flippin' explanation now!" ---- The ship anchored outside the bay. There was about two hundred vermin aboard the cramped ship. The otters won the battle. Now they were resting inside their fortress. Melena paced around. How many vermin were aboard the new ship? Did they have any slaves? Where was her brother, shonnel? When was he going to get here with the High Rhulain? Who was the High Rhulain? All these thought swirled through her mind. Her father came down from the dormitories. "Get to sleep, girl! It's war tomorrow." "Can't sleep. I'm not tired. Besides, I'm thinkin' o' a plan. Almost done now. Dad, why don't you go sleep?" "Fine. Oh, an' when did that bird say that your brother will return?" "Didn't say. Sky Arrow just said that he will bring the High Rhulain." "Hmm...you shouldn't fighting. you're to young, an' plus, yer a girl." Roniler Shellhound, leader of the Shellhound holt left his daughter and went to bed. Melena watched him go and started to draw a chart. Tomorrow, was war, her father was correct. And, tomorrow, she was going to show her holt that she isn't just some maid. She was a warrior. Chapter 22 They explained everything to the Major and the other hares. Lunitia spat on the ground. "An' that otter''maid'' thinks she can beat me!" "No, I don't think. I know I can beat that dim wit!" "Ok, ok. I get it. Stop this instant, wot! I said stop!" "Kristy, do you know what time it is? It's nearly noon!" Suddenly a kestrel came out of nowhere. "Krreeeeee! Shonnel, Melena say hurry up. Vermin get there already." Kristy was about to say something when Lunitia interrupted. "Hey, let's git goin' already. An' you, girl-" "My name is Kristy, not girl!" "Whatever. Anyway, we'll settle this later. Now, git ready because in a couple o' moments, we'll be sailin'." Major Mald took control once more. "Now, Long Patrol, are ye ready for a flippin' war?!" Every hare cheered and shouted. Alleni nudged her uncle. "Why did you come? Her majesty doesn't want you here. She says that it'll be wasting lives." "Sure. Whatever. Anyway, yer part o' the long patrol too, wot. Now, Patrol, get into blinkin' ranks. An' that includes you, alleni." A few minutes later, Lunitia came in and brought them to his ship, which was provisioned. They boarded the ship. Lunitia left Shonnel the tiller, and went to talk to streamflower. "Why are we takin' her?" "She's to become the queen of the green isle. you shouldn't make her angry. you haven't seen her in battle yet." "An' she hasn't seen me in battle." "Ye have to treat her with respect, because she's the High Queen Rhulain. your job is to help her." "Hmph." With that, the one eyed sea otter left. He went to study some maps in his cabin. He thought Kristy was tough for an ottermaid. She had nerves but he knew he could beat her. He actually thought Kristy was pretty. That night at dinner, Streamflower noticed the way Lunitia was staring at Kristy. She decided to do something about it. She elbowed her cousin in the ribs and called out, "Hey, Kristy, Lunitia's staring at you. I think he likes you!" Category:Blog posts